In recent years, there has been development of various forms of tensegrity structures having been invented by Kenneth Snelson and named by R. Buckminstar Fuller (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2), and attempts have been made for application of the tensegrity structure in various industrial fields (see Patent Literatures 3 and 4).
The tensegrity structure is normally made up of a combination of a rigid member (compression member) capable of withstanding compression, and a cable and the like (tension member) capable of withstanding tension. In recent years, the tensegrity structure also may include the structure wherein an elastic member such as a rubber and spring capable of being elongated is used as a tension member, instead of a cable.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Registered Patent No. 2524202
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-166286
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-5225
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-132432